liberationcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 27: Turning Tides
The party rests at the Voiceless underground hideout. Ridley learns a new spell, Sending. He sends a one-word message - "hi" - to Milla and, upon confirmation of its success, contacts Barry similarly, receiving a response before rejoining the party at their table. Kika cracks open one of the bottles of alcohol she lifted from Bolgr Nordberg's mansion and shares with Fan and Milla. Kika asks Dixon to spread rumors that the party is hiding in an abandoned warehouse in the north-east of the city, and he agrees. The next morning, the group goes over their plan again in more detail. Ridley admits he has not been paying attention, angering Kika until she storms off. Milla heavily hints to Ridley that he needs to apologize, but he claims not to "know how yet," causing her, too, to become annoyed with him. Fan takes him aside and advises him to do it now, before they attempt their risky plan, as the team has to be on good terms if they hope to pull it off. He acknowledges that she is right, gathers the group, and apologizes for his actions. He explains that he was overly confident in their abilities and didn't consider the potential danger of walking into the First Order Enforcers' headquarters. Kika tells him that actions speak louder than words. Milla reminds him that getting "cocky" caused her death. Both accept his apology, though. Later, the group gathers in an alley - accompanied by Dixon, Haven and Rina for backup - and sets up for their ambush. Ridley acts as bait, pretending to practice his magic in the alley behind the warehouse, while the others hide in the surrounding abandoned apartment buildings, ready to surprise anyone chasing him. Ridley hears Luciana searching the warehouse behind him, and turns in time to see her open the back door and discover him. He screams, but doesn't get the chance to run before Luciana drops him with one hit. Milla, watching from a second floor window, fires at Luciana, injuring her. Frederick joins his sister and casts Invisibility on himself, moving to investigate the source of the shot. Fan jumps out of hiding and blocks his path, attempting to hit the invisible bard, but misses. Haven, seeing that the plan has already gone off course, uses See Invisibility to see Frederick, and attacks him with a devastating flurry of blows, sending him to the ground. A guard attempts to drive her back, but Kika subdues Frederick with his anti-magic handcuffs and a dagger to his throat, and Luciana immediately surrenders. Fan heals Ridley and ties up Luciana. Kika asks Dixon if he knows anyone who could hold one of the siblings while the party adventures beyond the Barrier; he gives her a name and location, but she is wary. Kika thanks the Voiceless for their help, and the two groups part ways. The party instructs the guards to sit in the warehouse, and after taking their communications bracelets (as well as Luciana and Frederick's), moves into a different alley to discuss their next move. They do not want to risk bringing both siblings with them, but Kika does not trust Dixon's information. They play with the idea of leaving Frederick somewhere within Panterra, but Fan is not comfortable with the idea of leaving him vulnerable to potentially die at the hands of criminals. They eventually decide to focus on getting out of the city first. They come up with the idea of transporting Luciana and Frederick outside town in a cart, and Kika and Ridley go to purchase one while Milla and Fan watch the two Enforcers. Ridley also purchases handcuffs for Luciana, becoming flustered when the blacksmith assumes he wants them for adult activities. He uses Phantom Steed to summon a normal, horse-sized spirit to pull the cart, and they rejoin their group. On their way back into the city, they realize guards are checking carts. Ridley suggests they have Luciana "escort" them out of the city, with Frederick invisible in the cart. They decide against this plan, though, and instead decide to have the party - sans Ridley - take their captives outside the city through the Voiceless' tunnels, and Ridley meet them there with the cart. Ridley changes his mind one last time and requests that Milla accompany him, which she happily does. The two pairs separately exit the city, and meet at the exit of the tunnel taken by Kika and Fan (along with their captives). They load everyone into the cart, and Fan uses Find Steed to summon her moose Oak to pull it. They head south towards Ravenshire, intending to stop at the Crimson Drum before leaving Frederick somewhere, crossing the Barrier and leaving Panterra. Milla requests a stop at her house in Ravenshire, and the party agrees. Category:Episodes